Gifts for all!
by GoSuKi-Chan
Summary: Rated T to make sure. So, every character will receive a gift from their love ones.
1. Chapter 1 : Atsuya's Gift

**Finally my exams are finished well not all of them..i still have one exam left on monday, anyways this is my fourth fan fiction. When all of them are giving gifts ;D**

**Let's see...Atsuya is still 7 years old in this story and his older brother is 14.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Atsuya's Gift (from Shirou)

Shirou woke up very early because he knows that today is someone's special day! He quickly looked at his little brother's room, who was still asleep. He quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth in the bathroom. He ran into his room and changed clothes, now he's wearing a long sleeve shirt and a gray shorts. He happily ran into the door and closed it gently.

"What will i give him.." Shirou was walking outside while crossing his arms.

He saw some store with clothes and accessories in it. Shirou remembered that his little brother dreamed to have a jacket with his name at the back of it. Shirou checked the store and was finding the cloth his little brother wanted. He saw someone was buying the jacket his little brother wanted, he sighed.

"His favorite jacket is going to be bought by someone..what will i do?" Shirou asked himself.

When the jacket was bought by the costumer, he asked the lady if they have more stocks left, the lady shook her head. Shirou sighed and nodded. He left the store and checked the time, it was 5 : 40 am.

"Atsuya will wake up at 10 : 00.." Shirou walked fast into the other store.

The store was full of roses, he checked it inside. He saw different kinds of flowers and it really smells good. Shirou bought white roses. He exited the store, and he saw the other store with chocolates. Atsuya really loves chocolates, especially if the chocolate is a vanilla flavor. Shirou smiled and entered the store, he looked around finding some vanilla flavored chocolates.

"Excuse me miss..where can i find these vanilla flavored chocolates?" Shirou asked the sales lady.

"You just have to go straight and left, that's where you can find what your looking for." The sales lady smiled at shirou.

"Arigato" Shirou walked straight and then left. He saw full of vanilla flavors, his eyes went wide. Shirou chuckled softly and looked around. He saw a woman with a little boy.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want this one! It's really delicious mommy!" The little boy was holding the vanilla chocolate while showing it to his mother.

"Alright alright..We'll buy it." The woman smiled at her son and carried him into the cashier. Shirou smiled and looked at the chocolate the little boy wanted.

"It looked really delicious though..Maybe atsuya would liked it too." Shirou bought 2 boxes of that chocolate. For him and for his little brother.

He looked at the time, it was 6 : 00. He thought of waking up atsuya because he didn't know what he wanted. So, he walked straight home. He saw a teenager about his age, he has a platinum spiky hair with black adorable eyes. Shirou looked at this boy who was passing by him.

"Hey Fubuki." The platinum haired boy looked at shirou with a smile.

"H-hi gouenji-kun.." Shirou was trying to let his blush away and was trying to concentrate. The platinum boy saw some white flowers and a box of vanilla chocolates.

"Is there any new occasions?" Gouenji asked.

"Well..It's my twin brother's birthday today." Shirou replied.

"Uh huh..Well say happy birthday to him for me kay?" Gouenji smiled at shirou and patted his head.

"O-okay..sure." Shirou blushed.

Shirou forgot something..He was going to make a cake for his little brother, he ran into a grocery store and bought some ingredients for making a cake. Gouenji saw Shirou holding many plastic bags, he helped him. Gouenji smiled at Fubuki and the gray haired boy just smiled back. Finally, they were near at his house. He opened the door slowly and looked left and right, and he didn't saw atsuya.

Gouenji walked inside and putted the plastic bags into the kitchen table. He looked at Shirou who was walking near the kitchen.

"Hey wanna help me make a cake for atsuya?" Shirou asked Gouenji.

"Sure..We should invite your friends and they can help us make the cake." Shirou nodded and Gouenji took out his phone and called the others. Shirou goes upstairs and slowly opened atsuya's room slowly, he smiled and closed the door slowly.

Shirou goes downstairs and heard a knock. He opened his door.

"Oi Fubuki!" Endou smiled at his showing his teeth.

Shirou smiled back and looked at endou's back, he saw Fudou, Natsumi, Someoka, Toramaru, Aki, Haruna, Kidou etc..Shirou let them in, and all of them walked in. Shirou asked Aki and Haruna to help him to make the cake and the two happily nodded. Natsumi entered the kitchen and saw shirou, aki and haruna, she asked that she will decorate the room and Shirou nodded.

"I'll help too!" Endou shouted.

"Me too!" Toramaru shouted too, Fudou, Gouenji, Someoka and Kidou looked at shirou saying like they are gonna help too. Shirou happily nodded.

"Thanks you guys!" Shirou gave them a huge smile.

All of them were doing there work and Shirou helped by doing the icings in the cake.

/_3 Hours Later/__  
_

They were all finished. Shirou heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Let's suprise him, hurry guys hide!" all of them nodded and hides.

Shirou quickly switched the light off. Atsuya was rubbing his eyes while going down the stairs, he saw his big brother smiling at him.

"Morning Onii-chan.." Atsuya still rubbing his eyes.

Shirou opened the light on and..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATSUYA!" They shouted leaving the little boy's eyes wide open, he looked at his big brother who was smilling at him. He almost cried.

"Oh Thank you thank you thank you!" Atsuya shouted and hugged his big brother and his big brother just hugged back.

"Your welcome..Happy 7th Birthday Atsuya" Shirou hugged his little brother tightly. Shirou pulled his brother slowly in the kitchen. Atsuya's eyes went wide open when he saw a huge cake , with white roses and his favorite! Vanilla flavored Chocolates! He happily ran into the chocolates and quickly ate the chocolates. Shirou and the others laugh.

"Let's eat the cake minna!" Endou gets the plate and gave it to his friends one by one. All of them happily sliced the cake and eat it. They were really happy, there was games, singing contest and playing the Wii!

* * *

**Lolololol Astuya's birthday xD Hey Guys suggest me who will be the one to receive gifts..Gazelle? Burn? Gouenji? Shirou or blah blah blah.. xP**


	2. Chapter 2 : Shirou's Gift

**Chaptaah 2 so yeah this is shirou's gift ;P Wonder what will Gouenji give him..hmm..**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Shirou's Gift (from Gouenji)

It was friday, Gouenji was training with the others for their combination moves. When he got home, Yuuka happily ran in front of him. Yuuka pulled Gouenji's hand into the calendar and the brown haired little girl pointed at the calendar. Gouenji looked at it and tomorrow was Shirou's birthday. His eyes went wide, he patted his little sister head and gave her a smile.

"So..Shirou's birthday is tomorrow." Gouenji smirked.

"What gift are you gonna give him onii-chan?" Yuuka asked his big brother while jumping around.

"Hmm..I don't know yet, Hey yuuka come with me. Were going to the mall to buy gifts." Yuuka was very happy, she ran upstairs and changed her clothes. Gouenji followed yuuka upstairs and changed his clothes too. He opened his door and saw his father looking at him.

"Where are you going?" His father asked him.

"Going to buy some gift..for a special friend" Gouenji replied.

"You should come back home early..safe and sound you hear me?" Gouenji nodded and his father walked away. The platinum haired boy waited for his little sister. Yuuka opened her door and she was wearing a small dress, Shuuya smiled at her. Yuuka holds his big brother's hand and happily skipped downstairs. Gouenji opened the door and goes out.

"What are we going to buy onii-chan?" Yuuka asked his big brother while skipping.

"Uhh..What do you think?" Gouenji said.

"Well, I know that Shirou is your very special friend! You should give him the wonderful and prettiest gift ever!" Yuuka smiled at his big brother.

Gouenji nodded, the two walked into the streets. The platinum haired boy stopped when he saw Shirou, his heart was pounding fast. Yuuka looked at his big brother who was looking at Shirou. Shirou was looking at the lovely flowers and it really smelled nice. The grey haired boy noticed that Gouenji was looking at him, he gave him a smile while waving his hand.

Gouenji was blushing and his heart was pounding fast. Yuuka jumped infront of him, waving her hands infront of Gouenji's face. Gouenji came back with his senses and he looked at yuuka who was very worried.

"I'm sorry yuuka.." Gouenji sighed.

"It's okay onii-chan!" Yuuka smiled.

The two continued walking past shirou. Shirou was wondering where are they going..

"Hey guys! Where are you going?" Shirou ran infront of them.

"Where going to the-"

"Mall! Fubuki-kun where going to the mall" Yuuka said.

"Oh..can i come?" Shirou asked them.

Gouenji eyes wide open and blushed alot. He looked at Yuuka, Yuuka smiled at her big brother. _What am i gonna do now?.._Gouenji asked himself and gulped. _Stay cool_ _Gouenji_.._ stay cool.._

"Sure." Gouenji replied as he holds his pockets and starts walking into the mall. Yuuka and Shirou followed him. After a minute, they were at the mall. Yuuka felt cold, Gouenji gave his jacket to his little sister. Shirou liked cold places but Gouenji doesn't really like it much. Gouenji was thinking what will he give to Shirou tomorrow..

Shirou stopped and looked at those sparkly snow globe. It was really beautiful inside it, it has two couples cuddling at each other while the snow was falling down. Gouenji looked at it and he realized that this snow globe will be his gift for shirou tomorrow. It costs too much but Gouenji doesn't care how much is it, the only thing that is important is to give that snow globe to his love which is Shirou.

"Onii-chan! Look at that!" Yuuka pointed at the two couples, the boy was going to propose to the girl and the girl happily accepted and kissed the boy.

"I..it's pretty..romantic.." Gouenji's face was red and pulled the two out of there. Shirou looked at the time and it's almost his bed time.

"I..need to go now Gouenji-kun..See ya tomorrow!" Shirou ran and waved his hand. Gouenji just followed him with his eyes. Finally, he's free to buy that snow globe. Gouenji holds his little sister's hand and walked near the snow globe.

"Are you gonna buy that snow globe for him onii-chan?" Yuuka asked his brother.

Gouenji just nodded and bought up the snow globe. He saw a huge teddy bear, the teddy bear was holding a letter saying "I Love you". Gouenji smiled and bought two teddy bears. He gave the other teddy bear to yuuka and his little sister love it.

"Let's go home." Yuuka nodded and happily skipped outside the mall. Gouenji was really happy for his little sister and now he had the gift that Shirou wanted. He was thinking that Shirou will be really happy tomorrow. Gouenji can't wait he was really excited.

"Were Home." Gouenji opened the door and let his little sister go in first. Gouenji ran upstairs and goes to his room and closed the door. He putted the teddy bear beside the bed, He goes down and gets some glue, scissors, birthday wrappers and ribbons. He ran upstairs again and he sitted on the floor, he wrapped the snow globe with hearts and putted ribbons with a love letter on top of it.

/_The Next Morning/_

__Gouenji woke up and he looked at the time, it was 6 : 00am. He happily get out of his bed and takes a little shower. He putted his soccer uniform, he grabbed the snow globe and the teddy bear. He putted it in his bag but the teddy bear is a little big enough. He grabs a bigger bag and putted all the gifts for Shirou inside it. He goes downstairs, takes some bread.

"I'm leaving." Gouenji said as he goes out of the door.

"Good Luck Onii-chan!" Yuuka waved her hand.

"Thanks Yuuka!" Gouenji waved back and he ran fast to the Raimon Eleven School.

Gouenji saw the others training with Fubuki. He puts his bag down and gets in training.

"Ohayou Gouenji!" Endou greeted the platinum haired boy.

Gouenji nodded with a smile and looked at Fubuki. Fubuki was talking to Hiroto, Gouenji's smile turned into a frown.

"Okay! Let's get the training started minna!" Endou shouted and everyone nodded.

Every one started practicing by passing each other the ball. Fubuki is partnered with Gouenji, they were passing each other the ball. Gouenji smiled at Fubuki, the grey haired boy blush and just smiled back. Minutes past, they were practicing their hissatsu technique's.

"Minna! I have something to tell you all!" Aki shouted and everyone listened.

"It's Fubuki Shirou's birthday today!" Aki happily shouted.

Everyone looked at Fubuki and greeted him "Happy Birthday". Endou tapped Shirou's shoulders and smiled at him showing his teeth. Gouenji invited all his teammates and his friends to celebrate Shirou's birthday at his house 8:00pm. Everyone nodded and Fubuki looked at Gouenji with a shocked face.

"I-in..your house? Gouenji-kun..it's okay you don't need to-" Fubuki stopped talking when gouenji's finger touched his lips.

Gouenji just smiled at Fubuki and he grabbed his bag and walks away.

Fubuki felt ashamed, what if he does something wrong or maybe his father won't allow him to enter or or..Endou tapped Fubuki's shoulder lending the grey haired boy shocked.

"Don't worry Fubuki! It's going to be the greatest party ever!"

"Y-yeah..I hope so Captain.."

"Yosh!" Endou started walking away leaving Fubuki. The grey haired boy grabbed his bag and goes home. He sitted on the sofa and sighed. He cannot do anything, the party is in Gouenji's house, all he have to do is just to obey it. He's a little tired anyway,so he takes a nap on the sofa.

Hours past, Fubuki woke up and lend out a huge yawn. He looked at the clock and it's almost 8 o'clock, he ran to the bathroom and washed his face. Fubuki ran into his room and starts changing his clothes into formal clothes.

/_At Gouenji's House_/

Everyone was at Gouenji's house except for one and that's Fubuki. The Birthday boy wasn't still there how can they start the party without him.

"Where's Fubuki?" Kidou asked.

"I think he'll be here in a minute." Gouenji replied.

Suddenly, Gouenji heard someone panting. He looked at the gate and it was Fubuki.

"I-im..sorry guys..for being..late" Fubuki kneeled down into the ground panting.

"It's okay.." Gouenji kneeled down and smiled at Fubuki.

"Okay Minna! Let's start the party!" Endou shouted and everyone nodded. Gouenji holds Fubuki's hand and walked him to the party. Fubuki blushed a little and Gouenji whispered in Fubuki's ears.

"I have something to give to later.." Fubuki blushed alot but, Gouenji just gave him a sweet smile.

Everyone was eating the cake, others were saying jokes and doing things they all wanted. Gouenji pulled Fubuki's hands while the other's were busy talking. They ran at the back of the house, Gouenji pulled out a box and gave it to Fubuki, the grey haired boy happily accepted it.

"Open it Fubuki."

Fubuki opened the box and saw the snow globe he really wanted. He looked at Gouenji, and the platinum haired boy was holding a teddy bear. Fubuki giggled and Gouenji just smiled, he pointed at the letter which the teddy bear was holding and Fubuki read it.

"I love you." Fubuki blushed.

Gouenji smirked and kissed Fubuki in the lips. Fubuki's eyes went wide and he was really blushing madly but, he just kissed back.

"Happy Birthday Fubuki Shirou" Gouenji greeted him.

Fubuki smiled and kissed Gouenji again.

"This is the best birthday gift i ever had."

* * *

**Okay...Who's character is next?**


	3. Chapter 3: Gouenji's Gift

Chapter 3 : Gouenji's gift (from Shirou)

Gouenji and Fubuki was sitting on the bench. Fubuki was texting someone while Gouenji was feeling sleepy, the platinum boy's head landed on Fubuki's head. Fubuki was shocked and was blushing, he slowly lifted gouenji's head and putted it in his lap. Fubuki looked at the calendar on his cellphone, he saw his crush's special day... Fubuki doesn't even know that.

Fubuki looked at the sleeping boy and slowly kissed him in the cheeks. Gouenji opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head. He looked at his seat mate who was Fubuki. He smiled at him and stands up to drink a water. Fubuki followed him with his eyes looking at him, the grey haired boy giggled but someone was infront of him. Fubuki turns his head up and saw Kazemaru.

"Hey Shirou." Kazemaru sitted beside him.

"Hi Kazemaru." Fubuki smiled at him.

"So..Can i ask you something?" Kazemaru looked at Fubuki.

"Sure, what is it?" Fubuki replied.

"Do you like Gouenji?" Fubuki blushed when he heard that. He doesn't know what to say..

"W-why did you..ask me that?" Fubuki was looking at his lap and trying not to eye contact with him.

"I know you like him, and you have to make sure that Gouenji likes you too." Kazemaru was still looking at Fubuki.

"But tell me Fubuki, do you like Gouenji?" Kazemaru asked Fubuki again.

"W-well i-"

"What are you two talking about?" Gouenji looked at them both. Fubuki was staring at Kazemaru while Kazemaru was looking at Gouenji. The blue long haired boy winked at Fubuki and ran into the field. Fubuki gulped, he doesn't know what to say. The grey haired boy stands up and was planning to go away but Gouenji's hand holds Fubuki's hand preventing him to escape. Gouenji pulled it, making the grey haired boy looking at him.

"Tell me Fubuki." Gouenji looked at Fubuki's eyes seriously.

"W-well..Kazemaru is..asking me if i like you.." Fubuki looked down blushing..

"What's your answer?" Gouenji asked Fubuki.

Fubuki was silent, he can't say Yes because if he do..Gouenji might call him a gay or something bad. He was shaking, he didn't know what will he say, he can't stop looking at the ground. He feels weak, afraid and embarrass..He can't even look Gouenji at the eyes.

"Fubuki? Are you alright?" Gouenji holds Fubuki's shoulders shaking him a bit.

"G-gouenji..kun.." Fubuki said while shaking..he feels like he's going to fall down..

"Fubuki are you alright? Fubuki! Answer me!" Gouenji's voice raised a little bit loud.

"O-oh..I'm fine" Fubuki lied.

It started to rain, All of them are wet and running into the shed. It was raining hard and thunder starts roaring, Fubuki was still afraid of it- he hugged Gouenji by accident. Gouenji's eyes went wide open and holds Fubuki's shoulder and he felt that his friend was shaking. Another thunder came, Fubuki screamed and let his face hide on Gouenji's chest.

"Fubuki, it's alright..calm down." Gouenji cupped Fubuki's face and looked at him.

Thunder roared again two times, leaving the poor Fubuki scared and fainted. Gouenji luckily catched him, the platinum boy looked at him with a worried face. Endou saw a umbrella and walks infront of the two. He let the umbrella covered them both. Endou kneels down and looks at Fubuki.

"He can stay in your house for awhile..He can go home when the rain stops." Endou gave a smile to Gouenji.

Gouenji nodded, he lifted Fubuki and ran fast as he can just to go into his car waiting for him. He opened the car's door and slowly sits while Fubuki is in shoulder. The driver of the car gave them two towels, Gouenji wiped the water on his face, and wiped the water on Shirou's face too.

Gouenji let the grey haired boy's head rest on his lap. The platinum haired boy is waiting for the car to arrive home. After a few minutes, the rain is still not stopping. The driver of the car was holding an umbrella and opened the door, Gouenji lifted Fubuki again and goes out of the car. Gouenji ran upstairs and putted Fubuki on a queen sized bed and made the grey haired boy rest.

The platinum haired boy starts changing his wet clothes, he opened his wardrobe and grabbed 2 t-shirts and 2 shorts. He putted the extra on the bed beside Fubuki, and lays beside him. He lend out a sigh and opened the T.V (there is a T.V in his room) to watch news.

/News/

_This today's news is-_

_The weather isn't good today,_

_We might have a strong typhoon coming up._

"So..There's a typhoon" Gouenji looked at the resting Fubuki.

"Well I guess..You have to stay here for awhile..." Gouenji sighed suddenly, he heard some moan from Fubuki.

Fubuki slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where..where am i?" Fubuki sits down and he notice he was in the bed. He looked at Gouenji, he wanted to run away but, Gouenji pinned him in the bed. Fubuki looked at Gouenji with a shocked eyes and a little blush. Gouenji explains what happened to him, Fubuki feels so embarrass..The two just stared at each other until, their lips touched.

Fubuki's eyes went wide open and blushed redly while Gouenji likes it. The grey haired boy closed his eyes and enjoyed it a little. They stayed like that like 10 minutes ago, Gouenji broke the kiss. Fubuki just stared at him, Gouenji looked away blushing.

"I-i'm sorry..fubuki" Gouenji's face was red, he let go of Fubuki and sits on his bed looking away.

Fubuki was silent again, he turned around. He hugged some pillow to cover his whole red blushing face, he can't stop blushing.

"Fubuki..Change your clothes" Gouenji handed him clothes. Fubuki just accepted it, he goes inside the bathroom and changed his clothes. Gouenji sighed and lays down the bed. Fubuki opened the door, and Gouenji just stared at him.

"What?" Fubuki asked.

"Nothing..I'm going to sleep, you can sleep here with me.." Gouenji just gave him a weak smile and goes to sleep.

"It's Gouenji-kun's..Birthday tomorrow..What will i give him?" Fubuki slowly sits on the bed and sighed. Fubuki looked at the window and it was raining hard, how can he buy gifts. The grey haired boy let his head fell on the pillow and goes to sleep.

/_The Next Day_/

Fubuki always wakes up earlier than Gouenji. He looked at the window and it was not raining, a good time for him to buy a gift. He grabbed his soccer uniform and changed inside the bathroom, he looked at the sleeping Gouenji and just smiled as he goes out of his room. He ran outside finding some store, he looked left and right but some store's are not open yet. Fubuki saw Hiroto looking at some stores too.

"Hiroto-kun!" Fubuki shouted.

"Oh hey Fubuki, Why are you up so early?" Hiroto asked him.

"It's Gouenji-kun's birthday today, what is Gouenji-kun's favorite?" Fubuki asked.

"Well..I sometimes saw Gouenji reading some pockets books, sometimes comics..maybe he likes books try to buy him one."

"Thanks Hiroto-kun! I gotta go now see ya later!" Fubuki waved his hand to Hiroto and the red haired boy just waved back.

Fubuki saw a store full of books, he entered it. He was looking for a pocket books or comics, he asked the sales lady where can he find these pocket and comics books. The sales lady pointed straight and fubuki ran into the right direction, he saw so many pockets books and comics books.

"Which one will i buy?" Fubuki asked himself as he walked to look for the perfect pocket book. He saw a pocket book and he opened it, its all about love story and family.

"I know gouenji-kun will like this." Fubuki ran into the comic books. He was finding the Inazuma comics, he remembered something that Gouenji-kun really needs the Inazuma Comic Volume 5 but he can't find it. Fubuki saw a Volume 5 inazuma comic, he grabbed it and bought it. He ran straight into Gouenji's house.

He ran upstairs but he bumped someone. They both fell on the ground.

"Fubuki?"

"Ahh..Gouenji-kun! Good Morning!" Fubuki smiled at him and hides the plastic bag and it back.

"Feeling better now?..Is there something at your back?" Gouenji curiously looked at his back.

"Gouenji-kun! I bought you a gift! It's a pocket book and the Inazuma Comic Volume 5! Happy Birthday! Gouenji-kun" Fubuki happily said.

"The only gift i want is.." Gouenji pulled Fubuki's face and kissed him in the lips. Fubuki blushed and kissed back.

Gouenji broke the kiss. "That" Gouenji smiled at him.

Fubuki smiled back and puts his hands on Gouenji's back. The grey haired boy kissed the platinum boy again.

* * *

**Next is...what do you think? :P**


	4. Chapter 4 : Nagumo's Gift

Chapter 5 : Nagumo's Gift (from Suzuno)

Suzuno ran into the calendar and looked at it. It was Nagumo's special day and the red haired boy was away. He was not there with his friends, he was away making some important doings in his own. Suzuno ran downstairs and shouted that it is Nagumo's birthday in 4 days.

"It's still in 4 days Gazelle, don't be so excited." Hiroto said.

"I'm im excited! I can't wait! We must do preparations for him when he comes back!" Gazelle replied.

"I know what you feel about Nagumo..but Hiroto is right, you still have 4 days left to prepare for Nagumo's special day." Midorikawa replied back to Gazelle.

Gazelle sighed but Midorikawa and Hiroto was really right, he still have 4 days to prepare for Burn's special day. Gazelle sits on the sofa and watched T.V, Midorikawa thought of buying presents for Nagumo.

"Hey Guys! What about going shopping today?" Midorikawa suggested to everyone.

"What a good idea, I'm kinda bored here." Gazelle smiled.

"Yeah, looks fun." Hiroto replied.

Clara, Rean, Heat, Nepper and all of them agreed. They walked up to their rooms and changed clothes, some of them takes a little shower. Midorikawa, Hiroto and Gazelle waited for them in the door. Hitomiko goes downstairs and saw them.

"Where do you think your going?" Hitomiko crossed her arm, looking at the three boys.

"Where going shopping for Nagumo's gifts." Hiroto answered.

"No, your not going anywhere!" Hitomiko shouted at them.

"Bu-" Gazelle was stopped by Hitomiko's finger.

"Let me continue what im saying..Your not going anywhere without me." Hitomiko chuckled.

Hiroto and Midorikawa just looked at each other with a -_- face, while Gazelle just scratched his head. Hitomiko laughed at them.

"But..who's gonna take care of the house?" Midorikawa asked.

"I'm good at taking care of the house." Ulvida was holding his hips and was standing bravely.

"Oh really, the last time i went away and then come back here it was really a mess." Hitomiko raised an eyebrow.

"W-well..it's.." Ulvida doesn't know what to answer.

"Just make sure that when I come back, this house is clean understand?" Hitomiko looked at Ulvida.

Ulvida nodded while smiling. Minute past, the others were ready to go to the mall with Hitomiko. The black haired girl opened his car and let the teenagers get inside, she starts the car and she drives it going to the mall.

Hiroto was sitting in the front sit, watching the trees at the window of the car while the others were asleep. Gazelle was reading a pocket book while Midorikawa's head was resting on Gazelle's shoulder.

Hitomiko was asking Hiroto if he really enjoyed playing soccer without that crystal, the red haired boy was taking a nap while his arms are crossed. Hitomiko sweat dropped and felt a little embarrass.

/_Near the Mall_/

"Alright! Everyone get up we are at the mall now!" Hitomiko shouted.

Hiroto yawned and stands up, Gazelle kept his pocket book and slowly shakes Midorikawa's head to wake him up.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Midorikawa shouted and Gazelle chuckled.

The teenagers went outside the car and some of them ran inside the mall. Hiroto sweat dropped but Hitomiko, Gazelle and Midorikawa laughed.

"C'mon let's go inside." Hitomiko walked pass them.

"Un!" The three boys said and nodded.

They entered the mall and it was really big plus cold too. Midorikawa sneezed, Hiroto gave his extra jacket to Midorikawa and the green haired boy accepted and wear it.

"What about we split up?" Hitomiko looked at her back.

"Un!" Everyone nodded and Hitomiko walked to the right with Gazelle while the others go to the different directions. Hitomiko and Gazelle used the elevator and goes to the 3rd floor.

"So, what will you buy?" Hitomiko asked Gazelle.

"I don't know, what's the best gift?" Gazelle asked back.

Hitomiko whispered something on Gazelle's ear, the blue haired boy blushed a lot and looked at Hitomiko. The black haired girl smirked at him, and Gazelle just gave her a "hmph" and looked away.

"That's too much..don't you think?"

"Nah..it's going to be fine, so let's buy clothes." Gazelle nodded and followed Hitomiko in the cloth shop(or whatever you call that). Hitomiko grabbed some clothes and give it to Gazelle, the blue haired boy just picked it and goes inside the dressing room.

"It's a little bit too large." Gazelle looked at the mirror and sighed.

"Oh okay, here try this." Hitomiko give another cloth to Gazelle.

"Perfect! Just Perfect!" Gazelle shouted.

"Good, now let's buy it." Gazelle gave the clothes to Hitomiko, and the black haired girl bought it.

/_Hiroto and Midorikawa_/

"So Hiroto, what gift are you going to buy?" Midorikawa asked.

"Well..I can just make a cake for him..how about you?" Hiroto answered.

"I'm good at decorating stuff's." Midorikawa smiled.

"C'mon, Let's buy the ingredients and the stuff's we need, but first let me text the others to help us." Hiroto grabbed his cellphone and texts the others. The green haired boy waited for the others to come. After a minute, the two boys saw the others.

"Minna! Right here!" Midorikawa waved his hands and his friends run infront of them.

"C'mon! Let's buy!" Clara pulled rean inside the grocery store and everyone nodded and laughed. Hiroto and Midorikawa goes into the ingredients for making a cake, they bought icings, fruits, milk, eggs and many more. After a few hours, Hitomiko texts Hiroto saying: _Me and Gazelle will be waiting for you at the entrance_, and Hiroto looked at the time, it was 9 : 37 pm.

"Minna! Let's go to the cashier!" Everyone nodded and bought the stuff's. Hiroto text back to Hitomiko saying: _Were almost there in a minute._ Hitomiko received his text and waited for them in the entrance. Finally, outside the entrance.

"You guys are slow.." Gazelle looked at them all.

"Sorry Gazelle." Midorikawa scratched his head.

Gazelle sighed and goes into the car followed by the others. Hitomiko started the car but first, she looked at her back, knowing if all of them are in their proper sits. Hitomiko smiled at them and starts driving.

/_At the House/_

"Okay were home!" Hitomiko shouted as she goes out of the car.

Everyone nodded and gets the plastic bags then goes out of the car. They were so very tired, some of them putted down the bags and goes upstairs and take a deep sleep. The only person's left is Suzuno, Midorikawa, Hiroto and Ulvida.

"Not sleepy yet?" Hiroto asked them.

"I'm going upstairs now.." Midorikawa yawned and goes upstairs.

"Me too." Ulvida follows Midorikawa upstairs.

Gazelle received a text, it was from Nagumo.

_Hey Gazelle, how are you?_

_I'll be there with you in two days.._

_It should be 4 days but I'll just explain when I get there._

_Well, I'll be there 5:00 in the morning *wink sign*_

_From: Nagumo.._

Gazelle smiled and was really happy. Hiroto looked at his phone and was happy for Gazelle, he smiled at the blue haired boy and goes upstairs leaving the blue haired boy alone. Gazelle turns off the lights, and goes upstairs.

/_In Suzuno's Room_/

Gazelle jumped in his bed while hugging his pillow. He hugged the pillow with his huge smiley face.

"Whoo! 2 days! That's great news!" Gazelle's really excited he can't wait.

/_The next day/_

Gazelle looked at the time, it was 6 : 00 am. He yawned, make his bed and washed his face on the sink. Gazelle opened his door, goes downstairs and saw his friends decorating and making the cake. Gazelle eyes went wide open, and he smiled. The blue haired boy joined in. After a few hours, They were finished, full of sweat and pantings. Gazelle looked at the cake, it was beautiful! and the room was fully decorated. They can't start without Nagumo in it, so they waited.

They were bored so they played soccer, some of them were watching T.V, and Clara, Rean, Heat, Nepper and Ulvida was practicing for their singing. Gazelle was resting in the sofa, Hiroto reading magazines and Midorikawa playing his PSP.

/_Many hours pass_/

Gazelle woke up, looked at the clock it was 12:00 pm. He realized that he was sleeping 6 hours on the sofa. He looked at his friends, eating their lunch already, he smelled something. Gazelle looked at the table near him, there was a food for him. He sits down, and eats the food.

"I'm going to wash the dishes." Midorikawa stands up in his chair.

"No, I will!" Ulvida looked at Midorikawa.

"I will!" Clara joined in, leaving the room arguing about dishes. Gazelle looked at the three who was arguing.

"I will do the dishes, besides im one who finished lastly." Clara tried to shout but those teal eyes of gazelle stopped her.

Gazelle grabbed all the plates and start washing it. After he finished the dishes, he goes out of the kitchen.

"I forgot to buy gifts for Nagumo!" Clara shouted while holding her cheeks.

"Oh my god! Me too!" Heat shouted.

"Then let's go to the mall again! Hurry!" Midorikawa runs upstairs and changed his clothes, the others do the same too.

They ran into the store and bought gifts. They also bought gift wrappers and ribbons, Heat were telling jokes and Midorikawa laughed loud like crazy. Clara just chuckled, the green haired boy looked at the time and it was 4 : 00 pm.

"We better hurry." Midorikawa said.

The two nodded and ran to the house. Finally, they were at their house and putted down the plastics. Hitomiko goes downstairs and let the teenagers sleep first, she'll just wake them up when Nagumo is almost here and the teenagers nodded.

/_After a few hours_/

Nagumo goes down the bus and walks to the house. Hitomiko opened her window and saw Nagumo walking near. She hurriedly shouted, making the teenagers awake, they hurriedly goes downstairs and gets ready. Midorikawa, Hiroto, Heat and Clara hided at the back of the sofa, Gazelle was hides near the door while the others were in the others places. Gazelle turned off the lights and let the door open.

"Hey guys..I'm home!" Nagumo knocked at the door but no one responds. He grabbed the door knob and open it. Gazelle turned on the light and…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGUMO!" Everyone shouted and Gazelle gave Burn a quick kiss on the lips. Nagumo blushed and looked at Gazelle who was smiling.

"T-thanks everyone!" Nagumo smiled at them.

"The cake is waiting for you!" Heat shouted and run to the kitchen, Nagumo and the others followed heat. Nagumo's eyes went wide and his mouth open, Clara, Heat, Nepper, Ulvida was singing a Happy Birthday song for him.

"Thanks you very much guys! I owe you all! Let's eat the cake!" Nagumo smiled showing his teeth.

Nagumo's friends were busy eating the cake and talking, he grabbed gazelle while no one was looking. He ran upstairs and pinned Gazelle into the wall. Gazelle looked at Nagumo and quickly kissed him in the lips.

"Happy Birthday Burn." Gazelle smiled at him and Nagumo smiled back. Nagumo kissed Gazelle passionately.

"Thanks you..thank you very much." Nagumo hugged his boy-friend, the blue haired boy smiled and hugged back.


End file.
